nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Monsters, Get Real
"Monsters, Get Real!" and "Snorched If You Do, Snorched If You Don't" are the two segments that make up the second episode of Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, and also the series' pilot episode. Synopsis "Monsters, Get Real" A human child named Bradley is in his bedroom during the night reading a monster comic when his father walks in and reminds him that the monster comics will give him nightmares. Bradley pretends to fall asleep, but quickly wakes back up to finish reading his monster comic as soon as his father leaves. He says "Monsters? Get real" right before going to sleep. Suddenly, a figure under Bradley's bed is sown with its eyes turning red and makes a chomping sound with its teeth, waking Bradley instantly. The figure under the bed is revealed to be Ickis, who is reading a monster manual that glows. Bradley looks under his bed and catches Ickis in the act, in which the monster shrieks in terror and runs out of the bedroom in the process. Ickis runs back to the City Dump, muttering how he failed at his scare to himself. The Gromble is later seen at the Monster Academy talking to the other monsters about how scary his class is right before telling them that tonight will be their first actual test. Krumm is the first to take the test through a viewfinder. He can be seen scaring a couple, who are ready to kiss, out of their car, which is parked by the beach. As the monsters cheer for Krumm's test, Ickis slowly walks inside, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible, but to no avail. The Gromble picks him and Ickis is next to use the viewfinder. The video shows Ickis' under-the-bed scaring trick and he can be seen looking through a manual, then shrieking in terror when he saw the kid peek under the bed. The Gromble rebukes Ickis for leaving his monster manual at the child's house and threatens punishment (courtesy of the Snorch) if he does not get the manual back. While the monsters are sleeping, Oblina tells Ickis that she and Krumm can't do his assignment for him since The Gromble will Snorch them, but they will support him. So the monsters sneak through the sewers and come across a monster named Grungy, Krumm's uncle, who gives them directions through the sewers. They crawl through a pipe, where they encounter a turbulent sewer water wave, which flushes them down through the exit. They make it to Bradley's house via toilet and hide in Bradley's closet. Ickis steps out to retrieve the manual, only to find that Bradley's friends are in the room as well. The monster quickly vacillates and runs back into the closet. So Krumm and Oblina sneak around the room to grab the manual, but are mistaken for toys by the children. When the children decide to throw Krumm and Oblina out the window, Ickis (who was watching his friends get tortured by the children) triggers into his scare mode in front of the children, causing them to run in fear. Back at the Monster Academy, the monsters are in their bedroom. Krumm and Oblina congratulate Ickis for his scare back in Bradley's bedroom. Ickis says that he will never let his monster manual out of his sight, only to discover that he has grabbed the wrong book.﻿ "Snorched if You Do, Snorched if You Don't" Oblina and Krumm attempt to retrieve Ickis' monster manual before he is sent to the Snorch. Home video releases ;DVD * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: Season 1 (both versions) * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: The Complete Series External links * Category:Series pilots